


Sharknado Addendum; w/ Avengers

by sensiblyillogical



Category: Sharknado (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sharks, Violence, violence against sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblyillogical/pseuds/sensiblyillogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharks are falling from the sky, the Avengers question as to whether or not they need to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharknado Addendum; w/ Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack that I wrote a really long time ago.

“This isn’t possible.”

“Oh Mr. Stark, I’m afraid it is in fact possible,” the man in front of him revs his chainsaw. “Now do I have permission to blow up the arc reactor to save all of New York? Or are we gonna have to say bye-bye to Avenger’s Tower?” The blonde woman next to him raises the buzz saw attached to her wrist to rev and spark against her husband’s, while the black women to his right draws a sword presumably in some effort to make their point.

Tony can’t do anything but laugh. “You want me to blow up the world’s most stable self-sustaining energy source to stop the wave of sharks that are raining from the sky?”

Before the man can speak Natasha pipes up from the corner, “I’m no meteorologist, but I’m not sure that you can stop tornadoes by just blowing them up.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed lady, but these aren’t regular tornadoes-“ Fin starts, but Natasha cuts him off with a glare.

“Believe me, I’ve noticed. Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye; the professional 6 year old, is currently playing target practice with hammerheads.”

As though on cue a massive great white comes flying through the window, followed by Thor who happily bludgeons the great fish. 

“This is a storm that even the likes of Asgard has never seen before! ‘Tis a delightful romp, we will feast on the flesh of the beasts like kings!” he rumbles before jumping back out into the storm.

“Jarvis can I get a status update on Bruce? I wanna get with him so we can figure out an actual solution to this problem,” Tony doesn’t even bother turning back to look at the metal wielding, blood covered trio.

A holo screen materializes in the air in front of Tony, showing Bruce in the lab. He nods to Tony. “I hope you’re not about to ask me to come upstairs. There’s too much gleeful violence going on outside for me to keep the Hulk at bay.”

“While I’m sure that there are so many, many different ways in which Stark Industries could capitalize on the image of Hulk smashing one great white with another great white, I just wanted to let you know I’d be down in a second so we can do something about” he gestures wildly with his arms towards the broken window and dead shark.

“Good to know, see you soon.” The holo screen closes in time for Bucky, Sam, and Steve to walk in. Their costumes are slightly shredded, and the amount of dead-fish gore covering them is offensive in more ways than one, but they aren’t wearing the haggard, world-weary looks that they usually have after working crowd-control. 

“How’d the streets look boys?” Natasha asks.

“Fine.” Says Bucky a tad flippantly. “Manhattan can apparently take care of itself when the threat is from the ocean as opposed to space.”

“Some man is throwing chainsaws into tornadoes?!!” Sam makes a detour for the liquor cabinet, tossing a full bottle of scotch to Bucky (who catches is with a metal hand without even looking). “In what world does he thinks that safe? And why do these people have so many guns? They’re better armed than War Machine, I think I saw an AIM plasma rifle in the bed of someone’s truck.” 

“It’s a circus,” Steve agreed before snagging the glass that Sam flings across the bar to him. “Plus Spider-Man kept making really bad shark puns. So we just came back.” He takes a sip and squints at Tony. “You probably would’ve enjoyed them.”

Tony can’t dispute this, so he nods and leaves, only to come back a second later. “You guys can leave now,” he says waving away Fin and company. “Go fight with Thor, he’ll probably let you help cook the sharks after the storm’s blown over.”


End file.
